Katrina Young versus Wyatt Knight
by Rilurz
Summary: This is just a what if, I don't think I'll continue it, I had this idea and wanted to see what everyone thinks. My two Oc's that I really like. A one shot idea, I hope you enjoy their little fight :)


Katrina Young was always the greatest, every Demi-god knew that at Camp half-blood, but there was always someone there competing with her, an eleven year old boy with the power to frighten the gods. Wyatt Knight, he was born with powers greater than any mortal or god.

Each time they met they competed, but they never actually fought each other, because if one lost their cool, the other would be victorious, that person would know they won, and that they're the greatest Demi-god alive.

As the years went by, Wyatt Knight started to learn how to control his powers and Katrina Young learned an ability she can activate anytime she wants.

Wyatt Knight has been through a lot, he lost his mother when he was born and he was left to live with his father, Hades, god of the underworld.

Katrina Young was the perfect Demi-god, all the gods wished Katrina was their child instead of Ares, the god of war. Sometimes Katrina Young thought that too, but then she actually started to like being a child of Ares, her siblings were always jealous of her, but in the end she was one of them so they accepted it and didn't be as mean to her as before.

Wyatt Knight died once before, it was during the summer solstice sixty eight years ago. At the time he was ten years old, but not now he is eleven years old, while he was dead he did not age. His first year at camp he tried to keep his Olympian parent a secret from everyone, but then he was claimed by the gods. That's when he realized he had powers so great that no one would be able to kill him.

Capture the flag was always a competitive game, at times it got so competitive, Demi-gods snapped at each other. Wyatt and Katrina have been in a lot of capture the flag matches together, and against each other, but one was always better. One never lost a single match, Katrina Young. As frustrating as losing was, Wyatt accepted it and continued to just compete, never has he lost his cool when playing against Katrina. But when things started to get really hard and stressful for Wyatt, he slowly started to get mad at everything. Everything came easy to Katrina, but for Wyatt he had to learn and adapt to everything.

Even though everything was easy for Katrina, she still had her hardships, her mother, Olivia Young, she had always been weak, and she was fighting cancer while looking for her daughter. Katrina at the time lost her memories and was somewhere no one could find her, although she found her way out and was found by a man, that man was Olivia Young's husband, Alex Price. Alex told Katrina that he had been looking for her for a long time, so has her mother, but her mother had passed away a year after Katrina was found.

Hardships are what make Demi-gods stronger, hardships are what make them Demi-gods.

 ** _December 18th, 2007_** By Zeus's fist stood about thirty campers, two were smiling at each other, not the happy way people usually smile, it was a smile that meant, 'bring it on' Wyatt was told he would be better on defense than offence by Katrina. He got offended and said, "Defense? Are you kidding me? Just because I can't use my powers, doesn't mean I'm weak."

"Did I say you were weak?" Katrina told Wyatt. He hesitated, "Then why-

"They won't be able to handle me, but you're not the best demi-god here. I'll admit your fighting skills are superb, but not so much you'll be able to fend off twenty hunters. I have the best chance at beating them." Katrina explained to Wyatt.

He pondered this for moment. Even Wyatt knows she's right, but that doesn't mean he has to go along with it. "Alright, let's put my fighting skills to a test, just for this capture the flag, I'll be on the hunter's team." Wyatt smirked, Katrina laughed. "You haven't beaten me once, what makes you think today will be any different?"

"There's only one way to find out." Wyatt said and disappeared. Katrina sighed once Wyatt was gone, "Alright. Change of plans."

On the other side of the creek Wyatt was beside one of the hunters, Bianca Di Angelo. "W-Wyatt!? What are you doing here?" Bianca exclaimed.

Wyatt held up his hands, "I'm on your guy's team for today. Katrina thought it was best to have me on the defensive end, I thought otherwise and she said no, so I changed teams. Oh-ho she's in for a whole lota hurt." Wyatt rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly.

Bianca laughed nervously, "T-This should be fun…"

Zoe, the general of the hunters, stepped in, "Can't thy rivalry wait? Plus I don't want someone who couldn't even keep a promise on my team."

Zoe had a cold look on her face, but Wyatt ignored her. Chiron glopped to the middle of the creek. "Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team—Camp Half-Blood—shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis—red team—shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. Powers of the gods are off-limits also! That doesn't only mean Wyatt, I'm talking about children of the big three! You know who you are! To your positions!"

Katrina was talking to Percy and Thalia, "You two will watch the flag, you hear me Percy?" She asked him. He nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Watch the Flag while you go win this for us. I know."

"Without the attitude?" Katrina said.

Thalia stared at Katrina, "You've changed a lot."

Katrina nodded, "Any who, make sure they don't get the flag. With you two watching the flag and working together, they won't be able to touch it."

Thalia looked at Percy with a doubtful look. "And the rest of you know what to do right?" Katrina asked everyone else. They nodded and then everyone got to their positions. A few seconds later, the game had begun. On Wyatt's side, the hunters started to climb the trees, and two teams flanked left and right, while Wyatt went straight down the middle, alone.

On Katrina's side, a team of ten went left and a team of twelve went right, and Katrina and her siblings went for the middle.

After one minute, Wyatt Knight, and Katrina Young stared each other down. A few seconds later they ran at each other, Wyatt unsheathed his sword and made a wide arc in front of him, Katrina has always been very athletic, she leaped over him, "Keep him busy!" She ordered when she landed behind him.

Katrina broke out into a sprint. Wyatt turned, "running away already?!"

Katrina kept running, "You can't bait me, you know I beat you anytime of the day!" She yelled.

Wyatt started running, but was cut off by her siblings. "We should be enough for you Wyatt." One of her siblings said.

The third best child of Ares is Neil Matters, next to Clarisse and then Katrina. "This'll only take a minute." Wyatt said and smirked.

As Katrina ran through the woods, she was ambushed by ten hunters. A few of the hunters shot arrows at Katrina. She stepped back a few feet and looked in the trees. "You can't stop me, especially from up there!"

"We don't need to stop you!" One yelled back and opened fire on Katrina, "I don't have time for this." Katrina muttered and ran forward, each shot was accurate. But no matter how accurate their aim is, Katrina will dodge or block it. She didn't stop running, "Where is their flag?" She asked herself.

In the middle of the creek was Wyatt fighting seven Demi-gods, three of them were out cold. "You have to do better than that!" Wyatt was excited and extremely happy. Two of the Ares children circled Wyatt, "Delta!" one shouted and then ran forward and slid under Wyatt. The other kid did the same but he kicked forward. Wyatt had no choice but to take the hit.

The kicked sent him across the creek, "Not bad." Wyatt said and brushed off some snow on his coat. "But I can do better." He smiled and advanced on them. The other kids recovered and joined their siblings. "I'll lead, be careful, he's better than Luke with that sword." Neil whispered to his siblings. They nodded and attacked.

Katrina went deep into the enemy lines. After two minutes she found their flag, it was guarded by one person. Bianca, she wasn't even watching their flag, this is like my first capture the flag all over again. She thought and sneaked behind her. "Sorry!" Katrina yelled and hit Bianca in the back of her head. She fell and Katrina grabbed their flag. "Yes!"

Wyatt took down almost every child of Ares on his own. The only one was Neil, but a few seconds ago Thalia came to help Neil. Thalia tapped her bracelet on her wrist and a shield that resembled the head of Medusa sprung from the bracelet.

Wyatt Winced, and then Neil risked throwing his sword at Wyatt. Even Wyatt wasn't immune to the horrible shield, he hesitated and grabbed the sword out of the air. When he touched the blade, Neil was already in action. A straight kick to the chest. This time he didn't fly back, but he did get sent straight to the ground.

"Oof!" He grunted as he hit the ground. Neil tried to grab his sword, but Wyatt had a good grip on the handle. "My turn!" He said and swept his legs in circle. Neil fell in the creek with a splash. Wyatt was smiling even more. Wyatt didn't noticed but Neil was writhing in pain.

Thalia growled and thrust forward. Wyatt didn't need to dodge, instead he grabbed the handle with his bare hand and slashed at the long shaft.

Katrina kept rolling out of the way when the hunters of Artemis shot at her. Hand to hand combat was all could do to delay her. Katrina dropped the flag, within a couple of seconds she took out two of them, but was immediately, me by more hunters. Katrina groaned in frustration. "You're going to lose anyway!"

The hunters laughed and grabbed their daggers. "Ooh, you girls use daggers? Let's see how skilled you're with those." Katrina grabbed out two daggers and threw one is the air, then reached behind her to grab one more. Most of them looked up. A few didn't, the ones that were looking up, Katrina punched them in the stomach.

They doubled over and were covered by the other hunters. Katrina sighed and grabbed something from her pocket, "Game over." She raised her hand and threw something at the ground, it was sleeping gas. Katrina quickly grabbed the flag and ran. She held her breathe, after she was twenty feet away from it she gasped, "Not a good idea to do that, when I'm that close." She murmured to herself. Once she caught her breath she moved out.

There was no one following Katrina. She was fifty feet away from the creek, Wyatt was down there fighting Thalia. "I thought I told her…" She trailed off and saw Zoe Nightshade running away from three campers with their flag. "Oh no you don't!" Katrina yell and grabbed her last dagger and used all her strength to throw it where she was going to step next.

All it took was a second, but Zoe was different, she reacted, but it wasn't in time. Katrina ran, but at the same time she thought about how Zoe had reacted to the dagger.

"Yes! Katrina!" Thalia Yelled, Wyatt turned and saw nothing, but then he heard a thud behind him. Across the creek was Katrina Young, out of breath and holding the hunters flag. "Like I said…I never lose…" Katrina said, Wyatt dropped his sword, and growled, "Must be nice being so damn perfect, huh?!" he yelled, Katrina paid no attention to him, "Neil?" Katrina said and walked towards a Demi-god being helped by a few other kids. "I'm alright…It was an accident." Neil said.

"Wyatt!" Thalia yelled, "What the hell was that?!"

Katrina moved in on him as well, "Did you do this?"

Wyatt looked at both of them, "Like he said…It was an accident, I didn't mean to do that."

"An accident…?" Katrina's voice was low, "Look at him!" Neil's leg was broken, and the other Demi-gods were badly injured as well. Wyatt looked down, "I'm sorry…"

Katrina was right in front of Wyatt, "Sorry isn't going to cut it."

Wyatt looked Katrina in the eyes, "Oh yea?" He asked, "Then what? Not even you can actually beat me, I'm pretty much a god, I can't do the things you do, because it's not worth trying."

A few campers gasped, "H-Hey…D-

"You a god? You're nothing but a little brat. A kid with power who doesn't know what to do with." Katrina looked down on him. "You probably wouldn't know what to do with this much power! Much less control it!"

Katrina smiled, "Of course I would know what to do with it, and I could probably control it better than you. I could master all of it in a day or two."

Wyatt clenched his teeth together, "Really?! Miss perfect thinks she can control this?!" Wyatt yelled and Katrina was sent back ten feet, she managed to not fall over, "Heh, bring little boy." She reached to her side and pulled out a two foot long sword, it glinted gold.

Wyatt held his hand out a fire ball appeared in his palms. "I'll show you what I'm actually capable of!"

He threw the fire ball at Katrina, she didn't move until the last second, she let the fire ball slid off her blade, she timed it and turned around bringing the fire ball with her, and threw it back at Wyatt.

He was stunned that she was able to send it back, he pointed at it and it exploded in midair. The fact that she's able to do just that, made Wyatt even angrier. Wyatt summoned two more fireballs and threw them both and flew towards Katrina. She held up her sword cut through one which exploded when her sword touched the blade, she held her ground and sliced the other, another explosion. Katrina's right sleeve was gone and her arm was pink, "Katrina!" Lee Fletcher yelled worriedly.

Wyatt was still going towards Katrina, she ducked and kicked Wyatt in the chin. Wyatt was sent back to where was before. Katrina looked at her arm and showed Wyatt, "See you don't know how to control your power…Or were you actually trying to hurt me? If so, you're so weak…" She smirked.

Wyatt grabbed his sword, and sneered, "I just got started!"

Katrina taunted him, "Me too."

Katrina chanted some words and all around her glowed red, "You want to see me actually try?"

This is the first time Wyatt has seen her like this. He hesitated but forced himself to move, "Come on!" Katrina threw her sword up and ran, Wyatt lifted his hand and she stopped, "Not so tough now. Huh?" Only Katrina was frozen, a few campers started to move, but then Katrina's sword hit him on the head, he lost his concentration and looked up only to see Katrina kicked him so hard he broke a tree on impact. "Just as I thought…" Katrina said calmly.

Wyatt groaned and slowly got up, Katrina was in front of him, Wyatt got startled and tried to slice her, Katrina caught the blade with her hand. She squeezed the blade and it shattered. Wyatt watched his sword his father had given him break into a hundred pieces. "Wh…What?"

Katrina grabbed Wyatt by the collar and flipped him over. Wyatt landed flat on his back. She got on top of him and lifted her fist and tried to punch him, Wyatt froze time again and tried to crawl away. "Did you…Think it would work a second time?" Katrina whispered, Wyatt stared at her with wide eyes, she didn't have her eyes open. "Like I said, you're just a kid with power you don't understand!" She yelled brought her sword up. "KATRINA! NO!" Chiron shouted.

"Stop!" Lee yelled.

She didn't listen, instead she brought the sword down, but she stopped. The red aura disappeared instantly, and she turned pale, Wyatt was too stunned to realize why she stopped, "That's…Impossible."

Coming out of the woods was a weathered mummy, The oracle.


End file.
